


You're safe now Scarlet

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Barry’s been gone for six months. For six months, Leonard hasn’t seen any sign of the speedster, and yet here he was standing in front of him.





	You're safe now Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

 

 

 

 

 

Leonard was in his safehouse when he hears what sounds like a breach outside. Grabbing his cold gun, and glasses, he slowly walks outside to see Barry slowly stepping out of the breach.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He gasps. Barry’s been gone for six months. For six months, he hasn’t seen any sign of the speedster, and yet here he was standing in front of him. Leonard runs up to him, and that’s when he sees Barry back away from him, eyes full of fear.

“Scarlet?” Leonard asks with concern. Barry was still backing away from him in fear, almost like he didn’t recognize him.

“Scarlet, it’s okay. You’re okay. Look at me. Look at me Barry.” Leonard calls, speaking as calmly as he can. Barry continues to back away from him, shaking in fear.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay, you’re okay. You’re safe now. You’re safe now Scarlet.” Leonard calls, trying to calm the frightened speedster. Barry eventually stands still, and that’s when he slowly looks at Snart.

“Leonard?” Barry finally speaks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble! I'm quite proud of it!


End file.
